


Leche de soja

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mañana había empezado bien... mientras duró. Nota mental: no volver a comprar leche de soja para Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leche de soja

Leche de soja

La mañana había empezado bien. John había dormido las suficientes horas como para no quedarse dormido por las esquinas, y Sherlock no lo había despertado con su violín, sus tiros, sus ruidos… Lo que se dice una buena mañana… mientras duró.

\- Buafff… ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sherlock escupiendo el sorbo de leche que acababa de tomar sobre la cara de John.

\- ¡Mira cómo me has puesto! ¡Me lo acababa de poner! ¡Es leche y se bebe! - respondió John limpiándose la cara con la servilleta.

\- Esto no es mi leche - siguió protestando Sherlock, examinando minuciosamente el contenido del vaso a contraluz.

\- No es tu leche, es de soja, pero sigue siendo leche. ¡Bébetela!

\- ¿Por qué me has cambiado la leche, John? ¿Tu nueva novia te ha dejado y lo estás pagando conmigo? - dijo Sherlock interrogante.

\- Es leche de soja. Es buena para el corazón. Así que deja de jugar con ella y bébetela de una vez - respondió John sin alterarse. Estaba más que acostumbrado a las rabietas de su compañero.

Pero el moreno siguió con la cantinela.

\- ¿Ves que esté enfermo de corazón? ¡Oh, sí...espera! ¡Me está dando un infarto! ¡Mira John! ¡Ah, no! ¡Que no me pasa nada! - dijo con una sonrisa falsa y masticando sus palabras, pretendiendo expresar un tengo razón, como siempre. Pero John no se echó atrás.

\- No voy a volver al supermercado hasta mañana. Si quieres tu leche tendrás que ir tú a por ella - dijo el mayor acomodándose en su sillón, con cara de a ver quién puede más.

Ante la actitud de su compañero, Sherlock supo que había perdido esta batalla... pero no la guerra. Hizo un mohín infantil y se terminó la leche que quedaba en su vaso. John sonrió satisfecho desde su cómoda posición. Pero, ¿de verdad había ganado?

Más tarde, cuando el rubio se disponía a darse una ducha...

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Sheeerlooock! - gritó desde el cuarto de baño.

\- ¡Dime, John! - respondió el moreno, sin dejar de mirar por su microscopio.

John llegó en albornoz y muy agitado hasta la mesa del salón, donde su compañero seguía como si nada.

\- ¡Por qué hay una cabeza en la ducha! - gritó el mayor, aunque se encontraba a su lado.

\- Un experimento - dijo Sherlock, mirándole y curvando sus labios hacia arriba.

\- ¿Te molesta? - siguió diciendo, mirándole fijamente, sin cambiar su expresión.

John dio un sonoro bufido y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Sácala de ahí! ¡Ya! - siguió diciendo el rubio mientras abría la puerta del frigorífico.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se pronunció aún más.

\- ¡Sheeerlooock!

Sherlock 1 John 0


End file.
